Series of Songfics
by Soy Soy Joo
Summary: Questions are answered oh and 2nd Songfic HOENNSHIPPING! x3 Oh and I am thinking of making this into a series of one shots :D so HOPE YOU READD! Taking requests!
1. Just So You Know

HIO!! Its everyones FAVORITE WRITER SOY SOY JOO!!

Brendan: Ya know...I don't think people like you that much...

Me: Shut up Brendan what do YOU know.

Brendan: Psshh basically EVERYTHING!!

Me: No, I KNOW EVERYTHING!!

May: ALL HAIL TEH GREAT SOY SOY JOO!!

Brendan: Damn May she's got you BRAINWASHED!!

May: -robot voice- I do not know what you are talking about Brendan...Soy Soy Joo is teh best...

Me: Thats right betch.

WELL anyways back on subject this is a one shot songfic ABOUT!! -drum roll and music- BRENDAN AND MAY!! And I am sorry to say that there will be CONTESTSHIPPING IN HERE!! BLEH!!

Brendan: I KNOW!! EWWW CONTESTSHIPPING!!

Drew: YAY I FINALLY MAKE A DEBUT!!

May: ...Fats idiots...

Me: You are so right but Brendan is a HAWT fat idiot :D

May: True...but still an idiot...

Brendan: I'M RIGHT HERE!!

Drew: AREN'T I HAWT??

Me&May&Brendan: NO!!

Drew: T3T

ON TO TEH SONG FIC!!

Song: ''Just So You Know''

By: Jesse McCartney

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or this song but the IDEA of the story is mine :D SO NO SUE!! :o

* * *

Just So You Know

Songfic

15 year old Brendan Birch sat outside his house listening to his ipod as he sulked about May and her 'precious' boyfriend Fagget (a.k.a. Drew don't be mad Contestshippers :D). Brendan sighed as he watched them being all lovey dovey and shit. Man how he hated how Drew would 'feel up' HIS girl and how May would give a cute squeal whenever Fagget (Drew) would touch her. He slouched his back on the wall of his house as he listened to a certain song he had on his ipod.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

Brendan smirked as he thought to himself "Heh...this song is so like me. ARRRGGGG!! Man I am such a loser!! ACTUALLY thinking a fricking song is like my life." as he fiddled with his ipod still listening to the so called song that was like his life or love life. Brendan sulked even more as he saw Drew and May starting to kiss and they weren't even that far from him. That Fagget (Drew) mocking by making out right in front of him. "Betch if you hadn't shown up I would of had May by now." Brendan thought to himself bitterly.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

After a while of May and Fagget laughing and playing "Poke Boobies" or what Brendan called it Drew left giving May his faggy signature smirk and handing her a rose smiling at May. Then he turned to Brendan glaring of course as he left on his Flygon to wherever the hell he goes. Brendan gave a cold glare right back at Fagget (Drew) as he got up getting closer to May. "May?" Brendan said as he tapped her shoulder May turned around and even her turning around made Brendan's heart melt.Lol someone's OBSESSED! Brendan: Am not...-blushes-) It was just so perfect how she turned her hair swayed as gently as it could, her shining sapphire eyes sparkled, her smile was so delicate, her skin so pure just like her heart, but of course Brendan snapped out of his daydream/obsession moment as May happily said "Hiyas Brendan!".

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

May gasped as Brendan put his arms around her "Umm...Brendan..." May said as she tried to get out of his hug but the she struggled Brendan just held her closer and closer to him "May..please just once...let me be the one." May stuttered "W-wwhat are you taking about??" Brendan gazed at her as he pulled away from the hug. May Maple,the girl he had always had a simple crush on but that crush grew into something more. "May...I..can't let you go.." May looked at him strangely "What are you talking about Brendan? Did all that porn ruin your mind or something?" Brendan's head fell "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO RUIN THE MOMENT!!" Brendan screamed in his head as he did that anime tear face. (T3T) Brendan looked back up "MAY!! I'M SAYING THAT!! THAT!! THAT I!! I!!" May looked bored "That you what? Hmm? Keep your porn under your bed?" Brendan glared "WOULD YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT MY PORN STASH!! OH!! I MEAN I DON'T HAVE ANY PORN!!" May bursted laughing "HAHAHAHAHA!! Brendan your so funny hahaha...-sigh-".

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

"Well see you later Snow Cap I have a date tomorrow with Drew (Fagget). So laters!" May said as she waved goodbye to Brendan going to her house. But secretly she thought "What is Brendan thinking...telling me that he can't let me go...he should know that I'm perfectly happy with Drew (Fagget). Cause I am...right? Sometime I wish that Brendan would just go back to being regular Brendan...not this dude with moody PMSing chick moods." (Wow great choice of words Moody chick moods Good Going.) May sighed at the thought then looked back at Brendan only to see him crouched on the ground sulking yet again. (Man Brendan your so gey..Brendan: HEY!!) May covered her laugh with her hand to see Brendan sulking like that as she went inside her home it was just so funny but cute.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

Brendan just stared at the ground for a few -ahem- HOURS until his Swampert came out of his pokeball and dragged Brendan to his house and threw Brendan on the living room floor. "SWAMP!! SWAMPERT SWAMP SWAMP!!""BRENDAN BIRCH!!YOU ARE A PUSSY!!" Brendan glared at his Swampert then lied flat on the floor as he kept thinking about May and yes he is STILL listening to his ipod. Swampert gave a defeat sigh and plopped itself right next to Brendan as it said "Swampert Swamp Swampert Swamp.""Ya know I think you still have a chance with May." Brendan got up "Oh really? Dude all she ever talks about with me is my ENORMOUS porno collection and HOW DOES SHE EVEN KNOW!!" Swampert started to laugh "Swampert...SWAAMPPERT Swamp Swampert Swamp.""Dude...EVERYONE knows about your porno collection that you keep under your bed." Brendan smirked "Well that SURE makes ME feel better." as he got up and went up to his room Swampert following him.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

May hummed the same song Brendan was listening to as she chatted on her Pokespace. "Lets see time to get a new layout...huh a message from Drew (Fagget)." May read the message and right after she walked out of her room with her computer still on. The message said **Hey babe! Can you meet me at right outside off Littleroot.** **Lub Drew (Fagget) **(lol the fagget part wasn't in the message). May rushed out of her house as for Brendan and Swampert were wrestling when Brendan saw from outside his window May running out of town. Brendan getting curious and wondering if she was meeting Fagget (Drew) and to his dismay he was right. May was huddled close to Fagget (Drew) like a Skitty to a fireplace then Fagget (Drew) turned his head revealing another girl that looked pretty cute but the part that bothered Brendan the most as he sat there in the bushes spying on them. It was that Drew let May go and put his arm around the girl then said "May were breaking up. Your no fun anymore." As simple as that but it wasn't that simple for May. (Poor May T3T)

May looked at Fagget (Drew) as she slowly said "W-wwhat? You can't do this to me..." tears flowing gently from her face as the autumn leaves floated on the wind. Brendan who was still sitting in the bushes couldn't take this anymore. "HEY!! FAGGET!! NO ONE TREATS MAY AS SECOND PLACE!!" May looked up and Fagget (Drew) turned around as Fagget's (Drew's) face met with Brendan's fist. "DREW!! (FAGGET!!)" May screamed as he was being pinned down by Brendan as he threw a few punches at him. The other girl which was named Dawn tried to pull Brendan away from Drew "GET OFF OF HIM!!" Dawn yelled as she grabbed Brendan's back. As for Drew (Fagget) he was being beaten to a plup and Brendan didn't stop until May blocked a hit for Drew (Fagget).

Brendan's anger lessened as he saw how May tried to defend the guy that cheated on her for another girl. "May...WHY ARE YOU DEPENDING THAT ASS!!" Brendan yelled grabbing May's shoulders but May dropped her head as she said "Because...I LOVE HIM!!" and those words stung Brendan's heart each and everyone of them were like knifes stabbing it.

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

Brendan stood up as he gave May a saddened look even though he knew it was coming in the end anyway its not that Fagget (Drew) was better than him May just preferred Fagget (Drew) over him. Drew (Fagget) got up as he wiped the blood from his mouth. May turned her attention to Drew (Fagget) but Drew swatted her hand away and went to Dawn. As they were about to leave on Flygon Dawn flipped off Brendan then left. Brendan just stood there as he turned to walk back home and wallow in self pity. "Brendan..." May turned back to where Brendan was standing "Thanks for depending me you mass porno collector." May smiled at Brendan. Brendan sighed "OK!! I DON'T HAVE A MASSIVE PORNO COLLECTION!! AND LET ME WALLOW IN MY SELF PITY!!" as Brendan ran to his house. Leaving May alone yet again the autumn wind brushing against her hair as she had a small blush creep up her face "Brendan..." May thought as she saw Brendan's disappearing figure.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

Brendan sat on his bed wallowing in his self pity looking out the window but didn't notice May was there until. _CRASH_ "OH MY GOD!!" Brendan yelled as he saw a rock the size of his head crash inot his window. He stuck his head outside to see May on the ground waving at him motion to come down. "Great..CAN'T I HAVE ONE MOMENT TO MY PORNO!! WAIT I MEAN SELF PITY!!" Brendan thought as he reached for the door and grabbing his coat. There he saw May as pretty as she looked to him he had to control himself besides this was SUPPOSED to be Brendan Self Pity Time.

May tip-toed up to Brendan's face as a blush crept up Brendan's face as May's face got closer and closer. "Haha you have a nose hair sticking out." May smiled as she pointed to the single strand of nose hair Brendan's face went from happy happy because thought May was gonna kiss him to embarassment but still he had an excuse for his single nose hair. "It represents my MANLINESS!!" Brendan smirked as he flexed his muscles May laughed Brendan your so funny. Just then it started to rain as May sighed "Great...just what I DON'T NEED." Brendan smirked "Wanna come in?" May smiled "Ok." as they walked into Brendan's house together Brendan looked back and gave a thumbs up to Swampert and did a _Rainy Day _move. (yes Swampert followed Brendan when they went outside of town)

May sat on the sofa in the living as Brendan got two cups of hott cocoa with double marshmallow toppings. "Here this will help you warm up." Brendan said as he handed the cup to May. May sipped the cocoa as she said "Brendan.." "Yeah?" "Thanks.." Brendan looked with a question on his face "What are you talking about all I did was beat that fagget to a plup like he deserved." May looked at Brendan then smirked "Yeah thats why I'm gonna give you a reward." Brendan smiled "Oooh a reward. Do I get a kiss?" as he pointed to his cheek. May grinned as she kissed his lips for a few seconds neither of them moved as the kiss turned into a frenchy kiss.

May parted her lips as Brendan blinked "Aww over already?" Brendan gave sad puppy dog eyes May giggled then Brendan smiled at May "May you do know that I've always loved you..." May rested her head on Brendan's lap "Well I do now." she said as she patted Brendan's cheek. May fell asleep in Brendan's arms as he cradled her then he thought "After all this time she's finally mine heh I guess waiting does pay off unlike in those OTHER dramas." Brendan beamed at the thought as May snuggled closer to him whispering his name in her sleep.

End

Me: OK WOW!! That was ummmm sorta fluff?? Ok I don't know T3T I'm not good at romance or fluffy things.

Brendan: Maybe cause you have no SOUL!!

Me: I HAVE A SOUL!! MORE A SOUL THAN YOU WILL EVER HAVE!!

Brendan: MY SOUL IS TWICE YOUR SOUL NO WAIT 1000xYOUR SOUL!! MY SOUL PWNS YOUR SOUL!!

May: WELL MY SOUL IS AWESOME!!

Me: Well that beats mine.

Brendan: Yeah...3'

Me: Well flame if you want I need to improve on the fluffyness anyway.

Me&May&Brendan: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -waves-


	2. A's and Q's

HIO!! Well I will be answering the questions from my stories _POOF! I'M GONE! WHERE AM I! _and _Series of Songfics_

Q&A :D (Questions and Answers)

OK FIRST QUESTIONS TO ANSWER!! I will answer _Jarkes_'s questions...

* * *

Do I hate Drew? Yes I hate him...I WANNA MOTHA FOCKING KEEL HIM!! BURN HIM!! And Brendan is WAAAYYY Better than FAGGOT is! And you people that make Brendan evil you suck and are gey! Also Ash should of left a LONNNGGG time ago and Brendan should of been in the Pokemon Advance series and Battle Frontier.

Brendan's MASS porno collection? Hmmm I guess it would be Playboy I'm not to sure I didn't put much thought into WHAT KIND of porno he would look at. 3

And for my other story Poof! I'm Gone! Where am I! I liked your idea of how the Red Orb turned May into a Minun so I'll accept that idea Thank you for that.

The Fake May which was Alex in disguise was the one that wasn't the Minun so remember May/Minun is real May!! Oh and by the way Alex isn't gay cause he like Sayo.

Yuki Odamaki is the Japanese form of Brendan Birch :D

* * *

Comment to F.E.M. Darkblitz

I don't care if the fic didn't make sense and besides who cares if you can't see your soul MY SOUL is always the best anyway :D get my drift :3

P.S.: Drew is a gey faggot and he's a May Stalker and only wants to bask in her glory. :D That hoe. :3

I AM TEH CONTESTSHIPPING BASHER!!

* * *

To Ayaka-Chan

Well I'll think about adding your OC but I won't gurantee it but I do need another girl to fight for Brendan or Tyler or Alex OoO so yeah.

* * *

Well THANKS FOR YOUR QUESTIONS!!

Me: My souls PWNS OVERALL!!

Brendan: Yeah yeah...

May: No one cares...

Me: T3T I do...are you calling me no one...

May&Brendan: YES!!

Me: -sulks in the corner-

Me&May&Brendan: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -waves-


	3. Stand in the Rain

WELL THIS IS MY SECOND ONESHOT SONGFIC!! OF COURSE THIS IS HOENNSHIPPING!! WHOOT WHOOT!!

Song: Stand in the Rain

Artist: Superchick

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters or this song but the idea is mine.

Oh and if you can find the song listen to it while your reading this fic :D

* * *

Stand in the Rain

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down_

May Maple, Hoenn Champion runs straight out of the Hoenn League Stadium her bangs covering her face. "How could you..." May thought as she ran into Victory Road huffing as she stopped knowing that she was being followed. May turned to see an equally huffing Brendan.

Flashback

* * *

Brendan Birch, Hoenn League 2nd Runner up was caught in the hallway holding onto another girl as he gently said "I love you. Please stay with me. Reina." (Tee Hee! I added my OC whoot whoot!) Reina placed her hand on Brendan's face as she closed in for a kiss then they both heard a "Brendan?" then May turned around as she saw them. Reina turned to May no one was going to ruin her chance with Brendan not even May her supposedly best friend. Reina cupped Brendan's chin as she kissed him May stood there in shock "H-hhow could Reina do this to her??" May franticly thought because Reina perfectly knew that May loved Brendan from the very beginning but she wasn't sure if Brendan felt the same until now. As they kissed Reina looked over to May and gave a _He's-Mine _smirk as she pressed closer to Brendan. May felt betrayed she knew Reina was cruel but...not **this** cruel.

_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down_

May stood there as she tried to hold in her tears then screamed "REINA!! HOW COULD YOU!! YOU KNEW YET!! YOU KNEW I LOVED BRENDAN!!" Brendan broke apart as he looked at May stunned but May couldn't take this anymore and she ran for it both embarassed and hurt. Reina held Brendan's shoulder "Brendan don't mind her. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Brendan coldly glared at Reina "Don't touch me. Bitch." Reina stepped a few steps back "Don't tell me your going after her!" she said in a harsh tone Brendan didn't even look at Reina this time "I guess you can't tell the difference between Love and Lust can you." Reina gave an alarmed look but before she could say anything Brendan dashed out of Reina's sight.

* * *

End Flashback

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

May tried to stop her crying as Brendan got closer until they were just a few inches apart. "May..." Brendan said gently as he wiped a tear from her eye but May slapped his finger away. "I don't **need** your pity! I DON'T NEED IT!!" May screamed from the top of her lungs "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" as she pushed Brendan aside running out of Victory Road. (Lol there going back and forth) As she got out of the cave it started to pour down hard then looked at the sky "This is just like how I feel right now. Despair..." May held her hand out as she walked into a nearby forest. After a while Brendan ran out looking for May as he to went into the nearby forest. May walked through the forest until she saw a dead end it was a cliff.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down_

May looked out on the edge of the cliff as she kicked a pebble out of the egde. Then she turned and saw a tree stump and sat down as the rain poured on her. She didn't even care if she was getting wet. All she wanted to do was end the miserable pain in her heart. It felt like there was a reflection of her and of Brend-...him.She won't dare say his name now. Then a bullet passes through both of their reflections as it shatters into millions of pieces. And there she is picking them up trying to put them together again even though her hands and heart is bleeding by the shattered pieces of broken hopes.

_She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down_

May sighed as crystal tears gently fall from her eyes "I want to be...with him..." as she hiccuped from crying "but...I can't...because of her.." May got up then looked at the cliff then took a step closer "Maybe I can end the pain quicker.." taking another step as she looked over the cliff. "I want to be with him...but I.." as May's tears caming pouring down like the rain. "I don't want to see him anymore...not with her..." May felt the cold wind behind her it felt like it was encouraging her to take another step to move. May's eyes that were once gleamed with the beauty of the 7 seas were now as empty as a dead person's eyes.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Brendan panted as he ran through the same woods that May walked through "May...please be alright.." Brendan thought as he ran. Then he heard someone saying "I don't want to see him anymore...not with her..." it was May Brendan jumped through the bushes just as May stepped over the egde of the cliff. "MAY!!" Brendan shouted as he reached his hand out May had her eyes closed so she wouldn't see herself fall. May waited a few moments to feel the pain that she hoped for devour her but it didn't happen.

May stilling tearing slightly opened her eyes to see she wasn't on the ground she was hanging on the edge of the cliff something was holding but what was it. May looked up to see a figure struggling to keep har from falling but barely hanging on. The rain still pouring so it was hard to make out who the person was until lightening struck and the figure was BRENDAN. May snarled "I TOLD YOU!! I DON'T NEED YOU!! LEAVE ME ALONE GO TO YOUR PRECIOUS REINA!! THAT WHORE!! WHY DO YOU KEEP CONFUSING ME!! YOU LOVE REINA LET ME GO!!" as May grabbed Brendan's arm biting into it.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found_

Brendan winced at the pain from his arm the he said "I...I don't love Reina May..I LOV-.." but before he could say his finishing comment his hand slipped from May as she started to fall to her death. "MAYY!!" Brendan called after then he had no choice but to jump after her. May closed her eyes as she thought "This is finally the end isn't it..." as she prepared herself for death she felt warm arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes as she saw "Brendan..." Brendan gazed at May's face "I'm sorry...that I couldn't do anything..for you." as he pulled her closer to him. May wrapped her arms tightly around Brendan she didn't want him to leave even it literally impossible at their state (there falling right now).

Brendan smiled then reached for his Salamence "SALAMENCE GO!!" then Salamance appeared and caught both May and Brendan on its back. May clutched Brendan shirt tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Brendan held May as they both flew over to the Pokemon Center. May silently thought to herself "I was lost and he found me..." then the storm cleared revealing a beautiful rainbow. Brendan and May both looked up as they leaned in for a kiss.

End

* * *

Man I REALLY didn't want to use that 'Storm clears and Rainbow appears love love' ending. Arggg...its just so not me to write a sappy ending like that.. Oh well HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!

I am accepting requests for One Shot Songfics you must name a song and a pairing. Oh yeah you have to pay me too :D!! **JOKING!!** Hee hee hee hee but seriously if you want to pay me you can :D!

Brendan: Tsk Tsk can't believe you would go as low as this just to get some EXTRA CASH!!

Me: HEY MY MOM WON'T LET ME GET A JOB OK!!

Brendan: WELL NO DUH!! NO ONE WOULD ACCEPT YOU!! YOUR MOM WAS JUST SAVING YOU THE EMBARASSMENT OF IT!!

May: I got a job!! WHOOT WHOOT!! AS A PLAYBOY BUNNY!!

Brendan: OoO -nosebleeds-

Me: Really?? Gimme cash. :D

May: JOKING!! Oh and I'm pregnant. JOKING AGAIN!!

Brendan: D: Damn...

Me: D:...no cash?

May: What? :o

Me&Brendan&May: CYAS NEXT TIME!! -wink- -peace sign- -thumbs up-


End file.
